


Masquerade

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Banter, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Injury Recovery, M/M, Miscommunication, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: Post-convergence Danny knows he has to clear up where he stands with James. Miscommunication cleared up, they attend a costume party interrupted, as usual, by an anomaly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriah211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/gifts).



> Thanks go to rain-sleet-snow for the beta. My Secret Santa from 2016.

The past week had been a fucking mess, in Danny's opinion, just as James had always claimed it would be if the anomalies became public knowledge. If the field team hadn't been dragging journalists and other idiots away from the anomalies before they were injured or killed, they were being pestered for interviews, autographs and bloody selfies. Even though James had avoided most of that, Danny thought his lover might have it worse. James had to deal with the Minister taking credit for the ARC while blaming him for the disaster of Convergence, including Burton's death.

He headed towards James' office, the long day of herding both recalcitrant creatures and people back to their respective sides of the anomaly finally over. He was looking forward to an evening with James, they'd cook a meal together (unless Danny could convince James on the merits of a takeaway, just this once), spend time with each other and then enjoy a pleasurable shag. He paused, remembering the letter James had left on the table when his mobile had rung and he'd left the room to talk to his children. Danny hadn't meant to look at it when he'd tidied up from breakfast, but the words 'Party Invite' and 'James, you absolutely must come this year' had gained his attention. The invite sounded like it might be fun and he wondered if James would mention it tonight, if he would ask Danny to go as his plus-one.

He nodded to Lorraine as he pushed open the door to James' office and stepped inside. His smile faded when he saw James. His lover looked fucking exhausted sitting, no, slumping in his chair with his eyes closed. The pinched look told Danny all he needed to know. “You're having a bloody migraine.”

“Really?” James replied. “I hadn't noticed.”

“Come on, guv,” Danny said as he walked around the desk to save the file James had been working on before switching off his computer. “Let's get you home and into bed before it gets too bad.”

“I've got too much to do,” James said, wincing when he shook his head.

“Yeah,” Danny muttered. “I'll let Lorraine know we're heading home.” He tugged James to his feet and steered him towards the exit, sticking his head into Lorraine's office on the way out to let her know he was taking James home. 

Danny guided James towards their car, a hand on his lover's arm, when James suddenly pulled free and stepped away. Danny turned towards James, a question on his lips, but his lover just ignored him and clambered into the passenger side of his car. “Do hurry up, Quinn.”

Danny blinked, wondering why his lover had pulled away from him, and then he heard a noise from the bushes. He peered in that direction, cursed when he spotted movement and called the guard post to inform them of the intruder. Bloody journalists got everywhere and Becker's bunch of wannabe soldiers were fucking useless unless you wanted a cuppa.

He didn't bother waiting for the guards to turn up, instead he drove himself and James home. For once glad he didn't have to chat with James on the drive, his thoughts instead on James' reaction to the presence of the journalist.

***

As Danny set the breakfast table while James had a shower, his thoughts turned to what he should do about last night. He knew he needed to talk to James, to know where he stood with him, but he didn't know if now was a good time, not with his lover recovering from a migraine and all... But last night hadn't been the first time James had acted as if they were nothing more than employer and employee when someone outside the ARC might see them, but he supposed... He almost jumped when he felt his arm squeezed and looked up to meet James' worried gaze.

“Danny?” James asked, his voice full of concern. “I've called you three times, is everything OK?”

Danny nodded, hesitant in mentioning what was bothering him, especially as it might mean mentioning the party invite and he didn't want James to think he had been prying. 

“Danny, please talk to me,” James persisted. 

“I...” Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of the right thing to say. “Last night...” 

“Ah.” James looked down for a moment before meeting Danny's eyes. “Danny... I should apologise for that.”

“Nah,” Danny said. “I can understand you not wanting to be outed by those vultures.” He couldn't think of any other reason for James not wanting to be seen with him outside the ARC and, while, Danny could understand that. He'd been through enough grief when he'd come out in the police and there hadn't been any risk of that being plastered in the news.

James looked shocked for a moment before he dragged Danny in for a kiss. “I'm not ashamed to be with you, Danny.” He gave Danny a wry smile before adding, “And thinking of it, I believe you were the one blushing when Norman caught us in my office.”

“I thought the door was locked,” Danny muttered truthfully in his defence.

“Well,” James said. “If you'd waited more than two seconds before you pounced on me, I would have had time to tell you the lock was broken and that Norman was coming to fix it.”

Danny smiled as he recalled Norman entering in mid-rant against the Heavenly Host, taking one look at him and James in mid-snog and more and had just muttered that it was about time before fixing the lock. 

“As I was saying, Danny,” James said, bringing Danny out of his reminiscence. “I'm not ashamed to be with you.”

“Then...” Danny trailed off, not sure how to ask why James didn't want to be seen out with him. 

James sighed softly. “Why don't I want people outside the ARC to be aware of my relationship with you?” He took hold of Danny's hand. “I've been keeping our relationship hidden, it isn't a surprise you're angry and worried.”

“I just don't understand why you're hiding it,” Danny said. “After all, no-one cares if you're with a man any more.”

“True,” James agreed. 

“Then...” Danny closed his mouth, James had his own reasons and he didn't need to explain himself to Danny. Even if James pulling away from him last night, when he could barely stand up on his own, had hurt. 

“Because I haven't told my children about us,” James admitted, his voice quiet. “And I didn't want them to learn about it from anyone other than me.”

“You haven't told them about us?” Danny asked, before he swore again. “Course you haven't, I followed Helen through the anomalies and got lost for months. Then, when I finally made it back, I just buggered off after my brother without a second thought.” Danny shook his head, his voice full of regret. “No wonder you haven't told them about me, about us.”

“But I could have when you came back, came home to me.” James smiled slightly before continuing, “Aly already thinks I'm seeing someone. She keeps dropping hints over whether it is serious while making sure I know she and the boys would be happy if I did find someone else.”

Danny's smile faded slightly. “Does that mean I'll get to meet them?” 

James snorted. “Danny Quinn, eager to face a dinosaur but scared of facing three children.”

“The bloody dinosaur doesn't care who you're dating,” Danny pointed out. “And I am a man.”

“Thank you for telling me that, Danny, I would never have realised,” James said. Danny rolled his eyes at his lover's sarcasm, but before Danny could say anything, James continued, “And my children wouldn't care less if you were a dinosaur if you make me happy. And Danny, just in case it isn't clear, you make me happy.”

Danny grinned at James' declaration. “And you make me happy too.”

“And sappy,” James remarked before he looked at the letter rack for a moment, the thoughtful look on his face stopping Danny's response.

“James?”

“I received an invitation to a party,” James said as he reached for the invitation Danny had glimpsed yesterday morning. “I used to go with my wife...”

Fuck! Danny should have realised James used to attend with his wife. It was clear from the invite that it was from an old friend of James'. “You stopped going when she...” 

“When she died?” James finished for him. Only someone who knew him well would have heard the slight wobble Danny detected. “I tried the first year but... everything there reminded me of Vicky...”

“Oh, James.” Danny felt a real prick for reminding James of his loss, his lover looked so bloody sad. “I'm so sorry for mentioning it, for making you remember.”

James gave him a smile, although it was faint and unconvincing, and that just told Danny how upset James really was. “No, I want to remember Vicky, I should think about her, otherwise...” He trailed off, turning slightly and swallowing hard. 

Danny tugged James into his arms and pressed a kiss against his neck. “I'll listen whenever you want to talk, James.” Danny wasn't sure if it was the right thing to offer, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He'd never been good at dealing with the comforting side of being a copper. Kicking doors in was far easier. 

“Thanks.” 

Danny noticed that James eyes were bright with unshed tears when he turned around and Danny kissed him again. “No problem, guv.”

James gave him a wry smile before kissing him softly. “And Danny, it is about time I attended again, dear Em does ask me every year, even after all this time.”

“It'll be good for you to meet up with old friends again, James.” 

“Daft bugger,” James said with a smile. “Danny, my dear boy, I meant with you.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yes, Danny,” James said and Danny was glad to see his smile was genuine this time. 

“Aren't you worried someone will comment on you being with someone?” Danny had to ask, wondering how the other guests and this Em would react to James going to the party with someone other than his wife, yet alone another man.

James arched an elegant eyebrow. “You mean going with you?”

Danny nodded. “I know how most people would see us. You're all prim and proper and I'm just your bit of rough and another man as well.”

James smiled. “If anyone even thought of making a comment like that at the party, Charlie would kick them out with extreme prejudice."

Danny grinned, he liked the sound of Charlie. “Who?”

“You'll find out,” James replied cryptically. 

Danny knew he wouldn't get an answer until the party and reached for the invitation, reading it the right-way up this time and smirking as he read the note at the end. “So... what do you plan on going as?”

“Going as?”

Danny grinned at the surprise in James' voice, he had obviously not read the entire letter once he'd recognised it as an invite to Em – or rather Emilia's party. “You didn't read it, did you?” 

“Danny!”

“It would appear that Emilia has decided to change the party from a black-tie event to a costume party. That's why she sent the invites out early this year.” He caught the look on James' face and said, “We don't have to go, James.”

“Yes, we do, Danny,” James said. “I've hidden away from my old friends for long enough.”

“If you're sure.” Danny wasn't going to pressurise his lover into anything he didn't want to do.

“Definitely,” James declared, making Danny smile. “You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, Danny, and I should make sure you know that.”

Danny grinned before leaning in for a kiss. “I love you too, James.”

***

Danny lay in their bed with his hands folded over his stomach and enjoyed watching James reveal himself inch by inch as he stripped naked and neatly folded his clothing. He smiled, wondering if now might be a good time to mention his idea. “James?”

“Hmm?”

“I've been thinking...” 

“Don't strain yourself.”

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but any words he might have uttered died as James lowered his boxers, bent over to pick them up and gave Danny a perfect view of his arse. Instead he swallowed, opened the covers and patted the bed. “Get in before you let all the cold in.”

James raised an eyebrow before remarking, “I think you'll find you're letting all the cold in.”

Danny patted the bed again as he gave a mock shiver. “Come warm me up?” He smiled when James rolled his eyes and joined him in bed, even if it did mean he ended up with one of James' cold feet against his leg. To Danny's surprise, James lay on his back as if waiting for something. Danny was quite happy to provide that something, his hand creeping over James' hip. “James?”

“I thought you wanted to talk?”

Danny paused, his fingers itching to touch more of James but he did want to talk. “About this costume party...”

“Yes...” James replied cautiously.

“I've decided on the perfect costume for you.” Danny just hoped James would, at least, consider his idea.

“Oh god.” Danny almost snorted when James flung an arm dramatically over his eyes before deciding not to comment on it, not if he wanted sex in the near future. His lover muttered something around his elbow before lowering his arm so he could see Danny. “I'm perfectly capable of picking my own costume”

“If I left it to you you'd go as James Bond or something similar so you could use your own suits,” Danny replied before he gave James a wide grin. “I've got a far better idea and the character even uses a cane.”

“Danny!” Danny knew his lover didn't like being reminded that he still needed the cane, no doubt disliking anyone realising he was human. He watched as James' expression slowly turned thoughtful. “So... the cane would be part of the costume.”

“Yep,” Danny replied, popping the p. “No one would know you really need it while you're still healing.” Danny's thoughts turned to the still red and tender scars on James' stomach, of how close he'd come to almost losing James because he hadn't been there when his lover had needed him. He still recalled far to clearly how he had returned to the 21st century only to discover that James was in hospital after yet another close encounter at the ARC with those bloody Future Predators.

“I'm fine,” James murmured as he tugged Danny in for a kiss. “Now, you were saying about this costume?”

Danny smiled, knowing James was deliberately changing the subject but letting him. “The Patrician!”

James tilted his head, a questioning look on his face. “The who?”

“The Patrician, Havelock Vetinari,” Danny replied, a smile on his lips as he considered introducing James to the books – he'd love the character. “He's a character from the Discworld books, by Terry Pratchett. Vetinari rules the major city and thinks most of humanity are idiots. It would suit you perfectly.” Danny swallowed at the image which he had of James in that costume.

James shook his head before asking, “I assume you've got an idea for yourself?”

“Vimes.”

“Another, what was it, Discworld character I assume?”

Danny nodded. “He's the commander of the City Watch.”

“So, basically a cop,” Lester remarked. “Not exactly original, although you've certainly promoted yourself from a copper. Delusions of grandeur?”

Danny shrugged. “Nah, he doesn't like the rich and does things his own way.”

“No doubt annoying people at every opportunity too. How apt.”

“Oi!” Danny cried, even though he hoped James' comment meant he'd agree to the costumes. Really, the Patrician would be absolutely perfect for him.

***

Danny began to have doubts about his costume when he stood waiting for the taxi with James. He glanced at his lover, no doubt all snug in his robe while Danny shivered in his knee-length shorts and short sleeves. It was bloody perishing out here and all James did was smile at him as he shivered in his armour.

“Cold?” James inquired, an expression of innocence on his face which had Danny glaring at him. “You did chose that costume, Danny, it is hardly my fault the temperature plummeted tonight.”

Danny had to admit he couldn't blame James for the weather, however, he could for the smug look on his face and glared at his lover. “You could warm me up at the party. I'm sure they've got a bathroom.”

“Several,” James replied. “And no Danny, I'm not going to have sex with you in the house of some of my oldest friends.” He leaned in, his breath a warm whisper on Danny's ear. “However, behave yourself and I'll wear just the robe and boots later.”

“Fuck!” Danny moaned, the image going straight to his cock. James bloody knew what boots did to him. The impatient honk of the taxi put pay to Danny's wandering thoughts, although not to his half-hard cock.

James just gave him a superior look before murmuring, “That was what I was suggesting, but only if you behave at the party.”

“That's not fair, James,” Danny whined and gestured towards his erection. “What are you going to do about this?” 

“I'd suggest you think cold thoughts,” James replied, opening the taxi door for Danny.

Danny wasn't happy with James ignoring his mutter of complaint, although he did let out a satisfied groan when he found the taxi was lovely and toasty. He turned towards James, the words on his tongue dying when he saw the expression on his lover's face, an expression which had the dual effect of causing Danny to swear quietly and wilt his erection.

“Danny?” James asked, an eyebrow raised in enquiry 

“Got chilblains,” Danny lied, swearing to himself that he'd behave at the party. How could he have forgotten that this party must be reminding James of his dead wife? He reached out and took James' hand, squeezing it gently. “Are you sure you'll be OK at this party?”

James gave him a confused look before swallowing and nodding. “I'll be fine, Danny.” He leaned in and kissed Danny's cheek. “And thank you for asking.”

***

Danny knew James had said they were going as a couple, but he was still surprised when James linked arms with him as they entered the house, although mansion would have been a more apt description. However, James soon left him to mingle alone – apparently the done thing at these sorts of dos – and Danny found himself in conversation with several people before his curiosity got the better of him.

He amused himself poking around the house (he'd found three bathrooms so far) and guessing who people were supposed to be. He couldn't help grinning when he spotted one guest's costume and then another in a similar getup. It looked as if pretending to be Becker was popular, and he supposed soldier boy had been on TV the most. It would be fun seeing Becker's reaction when he told him people were dressing up as him, especially if he told him that they had better hair. 

Danny spent some time sampling the variety of finger foods at the buffet before deciding to find James. His thoughts turned to the bathroom (or rather, to the three bathrooms) he'd found and he indulged his fantasies for a moment before remembering where he was. Even if James had a good time tonight, Danny didn't think for one moment that his lover would agree to trying out the bathrooms, not when every sight must be reminding him of his wife. He shook his head before his wandering thoughts could get him into trouble and almost jumped when he felt an arm around his waist and heard James' voice in his ear. “Danny, you must meet Em and Charlie, the hosts of this party and two of my oldest and dearest friends.”

“Of course,” Danny said as he turned, smiling at both women before he kissed their hands. 

“Charmer,” James muttered before letting out a muffled omph, caused by – as far as Danny could tell, a well-placed elbow from the woman dressed in a green catsuit with a diaphanous cloak and a face mask with several branches. 

“Now, James, introductions please,” the other woman said and Danny could easily identify her costume as the Black Widow. 

“Yes, Em, of course, Em,” James muttered before stepping out of range of the green-costumed woman. “Em, Charlie, this is Daniel Quinn, my partner.”

“Oh, James,” Em (aka The Black Widow) cried and drew James into a hug until his lover squirmed. 

“Let him go, Em, or we'll never be introduced.” 

“Sorry, Charlie,” Em replied, smoothing down her costume and winking at Danny. “Do continue, James, dear.”

“Er.” 

Danny smiled at his flustered looking lover and decided to kiss him, to the cheers of both Em and Charlie. 

“Danny!” James admonished before turning towards his two friends. “And he doesn't need any encouragement from you two.” 

Danny wondered if he'd gone too far until he saw the amusement in James' eyes. “Are you going to finish your introductions, James?”

James rolled his eyes before nodding. “Danny, as I was saying, these are two of my oldest and dearest friends.”

“Less of the old, thank you,” Charlie muttered. 

“If we're ready?” James enquired, waiting until Charlie nodded, before he continued, “As I was saying, this is Emilia Yarborough and Charlotte De'ath.”

Danny smiled at them before his curiosity got the better of him. “I know Emilia's costume,” he started. 

“It's Em,” Emilia said. 

Danny nodded. “Em is the Black Widow, but I have no idea what...er, Charlie?” He paused until Charlie nodded. “What you are supposed to be.”

“Oh, dear boy, with my surname, what else could I be but Hela.”

“Who?” Danny asked. 

James snorted. “Hela, Norse Goddess of Death.”

“Right,” Danny replied, none-the-wiser from James' explanation.

“She's another Marvel comic book character as well, Danny,” Em told him before excusing herself and Charlie to greet more of the guests. 

Charlie paused and turned back with a smile. “We'll have to have a little chat later, Danny.”

“Oh?” Danny said, smiling. “Will you tell me all about James?”

“Maybe,” Charlie replied

Danny watched her walk away and realised the smile hadn't quite reached her eyes. “Am I going to get the shovel talk?”

“Probably,” James replied. “Em has always been protective of me.”

“And Charlie?” Danny asked as he watched the two women mingling with their guests, arm-in-arm and laughing. 

“Is protective of those Em counts as family.” James smiled. “And you really don't want to get on her wrong side.”

Danny nodded and munched absent-mindedly on a sausage. “Do you know that Em's just given me a thumbs-up?”

James shot a suspicious look over his shoulder at Em, sighing when she gave him a thumbs-up as well. He groaned before muttering, “Em is far too interested in my love life.”

“I'm sure she just being supportive, James.” Danny waved back at Em before he noticed Charlie glaring at him as she grabbed Em's hand. “And Charlie?”

“Is not,” James replied. “Although she'll definitely be having the shovel talk with you later and she's a dab hand at it.”

“The talk?” 

“That and using a shovel, according to the stories Em tell.”

Before Danny could think of a suitable response, both men heard a gasp and turned to see an anomaly spinning in the middle of the room. Danny swore when he realised that everyone was just standing around staring at it. Even with the anomalies being public knowledge, with people knowing creatures came through and killed, they still stood and stared at it. 

“Just what we need,” James muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Becker and Danny cooperate with the pirates long enough to deal with the creature incursion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by Fififolle and for my art fic challenge this year.

Morgan raised his hand, calling for silence. “Listen well, me hearties. Gentleman Jack Morgan didn't say we be leaving.” It appeared that the crew were at least willing to listen to him. “I says we return to the ship and re-arm. Then we track down this devil-spawned beast and kill it. What says ye?” 

A roar greeted Morgan's words and I breathed again, not realising I'd been holding my breath while he'd spoken. I clapped Quinn on the shoulder before stepping forward. “We should hurry, our people might still live.”

“Aye,” Morgan nodded as he led us onboard his ship. 

The 'Sea Ghost' was far cleaner than I expected, spick-and-span and looking well-put together. I stopped when I realised silence had fallen on the ship and every man in the crew was staring at us. Morgan stepped in front of us, his voice raised as he addressed his crew. “Cast off and lie close. Lookouts, keep a sharp watch for the creature. Boarding parties, arm ye selves for a hunt. And Master Frazier, arm the cannons and shoot the beast if ye sees it.”

I opened my mouth to argue the last point, how the hell would I explain cannon-balls shooting holes in the rig, before remembering that would be Lester's job, not mine. Considering he'd sent me out here babysitting Quinn, it was the least I could do to repay him.

The planning was quick and painless for once, with no regard for health and safety or any other consideration I usually had to put up with. It almost made me long for a life of a pirate, until I remembered their dismal lack of firepower. And tanks, even though Lester still wouldn't let me have one.

I soon found myself back on the oil rig, Vera in one hand and a cutlass in the other. I glanced at my team, my own soldiers, Quinn and a selection of pirates armed with black-powder pistols, cutlasses and boarding axes, standing ready, if not quietly, for my orders. 

I nodded to Morgan and set off into the oil rig, every nerve alert for ambush as I eyed the pipes criss-crossing over my head. “Keep alert,” I instructed my team. “And, gentlemen, remember to verify your target before you fire. We don't want to shoot our own, after all.” I paused and fixed Quinn with a hard stare. “And that goes double for you, Quinn.”

Quinn muttered something I didn't even bother asking him to repeat and we headed deeper into the rig's infrastructure. I jumped at a clanging sound ahead of us and signalled my men to advance – or to be precise, I indicated it to my men and the pirates followed their lead. 

I swallowed when I smelt the stench of blood and other bodily fluids and signalled that everyone should stay here while I investigated. Well, that was my plan, but of course, bloody Quinn didn't listen and followed close behind me. 

“Becker!” Quinn hissed suddenly, moving off to the side and I had little choice but to follow him and watch his back. The sight we found was gruesome and I couldn't even tell if the man had been one of mine or one of Morgan's, the body was too savaged, not to mention lacking several body parts. 

I motioned Quinn forwards, covering him with Vera, and waited for him to check the body for any identification. He cursed softly as he turned the body over and I had to swallow my bile at the faecal stench that rose from the man's gutted belly. “Bloody hell.”

I didn't have time to respond as I noticed a long, thin snake-like creature lower from the pipes above Quinn's head and I charged him, sending both of us crashing to the ground. I rolled onto my back, ignoring the swearing from Quinn, and fired Vera up at where the creature had been. 

“Damn it, Quinn,” I growled at him. “I told you to stay with the others.”

“And let you have all the fun?” Quinn quipped back but I noticed his heart wasn't in it, probably from the near-miss. 

The pirates arrived, closely followed by my nervous-looking men, and I set them to track the creature, as well as one could when it was arboreal and we weren't. 

A half-hour of fruitless hunting later left my team irritated, the nervousness of my men infecting the pirates, and I half expected someone to demand a tea-break, when we all jumped at the boom of a cannon. 

“That's the 'Sea Ghost'',” a pirate declared proudly.

I ordered my team towards the sound, assuming that the pirates were shooting at the creature and not a passing boat, and we soon reached the dock once more, the 'Sea Ghost' a mere 100' from us. I watched in awe as she fired again, the smoke billowing out of her cannon before the shot they used crashed into a pile and wrapped around it. 

“Chain-shot,” the same pirate said. “Supposed to take masts down but just as good against men. Or creatures,” he added.

I nodded, my attention on the piles and pipes as I tried to see what the 'Sea Ghost' was firing at. There! Movement as something larger than a man leaping from pipe to pile and back to pipe. Moving swiftly and surely through the oil rig. I knew we'd never catch it... but maybe we could trap it?

“Back to the ship,” I ordered. 

“Becker?” Quinn didn't look happy with the order, no doubt wanting to do something foolishly reckless. 

“I've got a plan,” I replied. “Can we get your Captain back there too?” I asked one of the pirates.

The man nodded. “Aye, we can signal him.”

***

I waited impatiently on the 'Sea Ghost' for Morgan, noticing Quinn growing increasingly irritating and wondering what had got into him? No doubt because I had spoiled his chance to show-off to the pirates.

“Ye have a new plan, Captain Becker?” Morgan's voice had me jumping and spinning with Vera in hand. 

“Bloody hell,” I muttered before nodding at his raised eyebrow. “Yes. The creature is too agile for us to find on the rig. We need to draw it into a trap.”

Morgan looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. “Cooper, bring up the goat.” 

I raised my own eyebrow as the mid-sized, brown haired goat was led onto the deck. What the hell was a goat doing on a pirate ship, Morgan seemed to read my mind as he said, “Fresh milk, Captain Becker.” 

I nodded before turning my attention back to the rig, where would be the best place to ambush the creature? Somewhere the ship could support us, somewhere open enough for us to see the creature coming but closed in enough that it wasn't spooked. 

“There.” 

I looked over at Quinn to see him pointing slightly further along the rig where a crane stood which I assumed had been used to unload supply ships. 

“Perfect,” I said. “Captain?”

“Aye,” Morgan agreed. “Peters, Hicks, Bird, Tomkins, up in the rigging and aim ye muskets at the goat. Smartly there, lads.”

***

In the end the hunt for the creature proved to be anti-climactic. It was drawn to the goat bleating in fear and was hit by several shots. I approached it cautiously, Vera pointing at it, and swore when Quinn just waltz up to it as if it was harmless. It didn't move but I wasn't going to take any chances that it was playing dead and shot it once more just to make sure. The goat bleated once more before making its opinion of being used as bait known to all of us.

I stared at the creature, it must have been at least eight feet tall with large claws and a long tail. “It looks like some sort of raptor to me.” 

“Didn't look like any bird of prey I've ever seen,” one of the pirates said. 

“Barnaby Jones here is something of a scholar,” Morgan informed us proudly.

***

I found a spot on the back – or aft, as I'd been informed – of the 'Sea Ghost' and watched the victory festivities. Bottles of rum were being passed from hand to hand, along with cuts of roasted raptor. I looked up at a shout and rolled my eyes at Quinn, the daft bugger had apparently challenged one of the pirates to a climbing contest. At least I assumed he had, considering he and a pirate were part way up the rigging as my men and the pirates cheered on their respective challenger.

A cleared throat behind me almost made me jump and I turned around to find Captain Morgan standing there. He nodded at Quinn and the pirate, “The men need this, Captain Becker.”

“I know,” I told him. “Are you going to try and return home?” I asked him, wondering just what Lester's reaction would be if I showed up with a pirate ship and crew. It would almost be worth it to see his horrified expression, but Morgan and his men deserved to go home.

“Aye,” Morgan said. “Once the Devil's Eye re-opens.” He glanced at the antics of his men and mine before adding, “I've got a fine bottle of brandy in my cabin.”

“Captain...” I began before Morgan shook his head and I sighed, glancing at Quinn and hoping he didn't cause a fight. “Fine, one drink.”

Morgan bowed and waved me towards what I assumed was his cabin. I glanced back just before I entered to see Quinn dangling from the rigging, watching me, watching us, with a strange look on his face.

***

I leaned back in the surprisingly comfortable chair and sipped from a fine crystal glass. “This isn't what I expected from a pirate ship.”

“What did ye expect?” Morgan asked. 

“No disrespect, captain,” I said. “But most of what I know paints pirates as blood-thirsty rogues.” I did consider mentioning the movies, but I had no idea if Pirates of the Caribbean was typical of their fare. 

“Some are,” Morgan agreed. “But I try not to kill when I don't have to.” He seemed pensive for a moment before speaking once more. “Quinn.”

I frowned at him. “What about him?”

“Are ye and he together?” 

“I... him... me?” I stuttered before stumbling to a halt, knowing I was blushing furiously.

“I see,” Morgan said, a wide grin on his face. “Ye should tell him, lad.”

“But I...” I swallowed as I almost stumbled over my words,. 

“He likes ye, lad,” Morgan said, his voice full of conviction. “And ye should grab all the time ye can with those ye love.” 

I stared at Morgan for a moment, his face now stark and stripped bare, allowing me to see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. “I'm sorry for your loss,” I mumbled, uncertain if the sentiment would be welcome. 

“Aye, lad,” Morgan said. “Don't make the same mistake I did.”

“I'll...” I recalled the expression on Quinn's face when I entered Morgan's cabin... maybe he did like me. “I'll think about it.”

“That ye do, lad.” Morgan swallowed his remaining brandy before standing when someone knocked on the door. “Enter.”

A young pirate stood there, barely sixteen I thought, but already hardened by this life. “The lookout's sighted the Devil's Eye, Captain.”

Morgan rose and strolled out of his cabin, bellowing, “Smartly there, lads.” as his crew ran around getting the ship to return home. He stopped and shook my hand once more. “Remember what I said, Captain Becker.”

“I will,” I replied. 

I clambered off the ship along with my men and Quinn, and watched the 'Sea Ghost' sail towards the anomaly I could just make out. I stared at the spot where it had disappeared for several moments, wishing the pirates good luck and a safe journey home. For all I might claim otherwise in my report, this Shout had turned out to be fun – how many people could say they'd swashbuckled with real pirates while fighting dinosaurs? Still, I sobered quickly when I recalled the men I, that we, had lost. 

“OK, Soldier-boy?”

“Don't call me that,” I said, turning to face and him noticing that we were alone. No doubt my men had sneaked off for another tea-break now the danger was over. 

“Our ride's here.” Quinn said, pointing at the helicopter coming in to land on the rig's helipad. 

I nodded, considering him and wondered if I should follow Morgan's advice and just ask him out. “Quinn?”

“Yes, Becks.” It was an answer, not an acknowledgement.

“Yes?” I asked, wondering what he was on about now. 

“You're not the only one Morgan talked to.” Quinn snorted, “For a pirate he was a bloody interfering match-maker.” 

I shook my head at Quinn before I tugged him in for a kiss. His lips moved beneath my own and I felt his hand grip the back of my neck and hold me still as he ravaged my mouth. As much fun as the swashbuckling had been, feeling Quinn's hardness press against my thigh, feeling my own hard cock against his, was far better. I let my hands slide down to grope his arse before a loud cough had us quickly separating.

“Er... boss,” one of the soldiers said, looking anywhere but at us. “The pilot says we need to leave now, there's a storm...” 

“Right,” I replied, refusing to blush at being caught red-handed and started to follow my man. I turned when I realised Quinn hadn't moved. “Coming, Quinn?” 

“Definitely, Soldier-boy.” Quinn grinned back at me. 

“Don't call me Soldier-boy,” I snapped back before realising what Quinn had just said, what I had. I waited for my soldier to hurry away before pressing against Quinn once more, my hand copping a feel. “We'll see,” I murmured before strolling off, making sure to wiggle my arse. 

I was strapped into the helicopter by the time Quinn appeared, looking rather flustered as he took a seat beside me. He leaned over, his breath a whisper on my ear. “I'll need to make a stop at the loos in the heliport, Becks.”

I had to bite back a moan at that thought, shooting him an annoyed look at the thought of the several hours we'd have in this cramped space until then, and had my own revenge. “I imagine you'll need a helping hand.” Oh, the look of arousal in his eyes might make the ride home even worse, but at least I was on a promise.


End file.
